Eclipse
China |side2 = Pacific Front |goal1 = Establish a base Capture or destroy all Robot Ops Control Centers Destroy the Pacific Front forces Secure the Future Tank X-0 production facility for mass-production |goal2 = Protect the Future Tanks X-0 and their research facility Repel the Chinese forces' invasion |commanders1 = Unknown Chinese general |commanders2 = Unknown Japanese commander |forces1 = * Most Chinese arsenal * Some scavenged Pacific Front equipment |forces2 = * Most Pacific Front arsenal * Future Tanks X-0 * Tengus |casual1 = Medium |casual2 = Total |music = Magnafried (part of Soviet soundtrack) |design1 = Tslza |design2 = Gigacore }} Operation: Eclipse is a Soviet Covert Operations campaign mission. Briefing General, your directives are being changed. The commander we sent to the KI Complex in Kagoshima managed to complete his task, so your assistance there is no longer required. We were doubtful that they were going to be able to complete their task, given how young and inexperienced he is, but it seems in the end he managed to take care of the situation with a swift strike. Surprising, but it allows us to redirect your forces to another part of Japan. While our conquest is proceeding well, the Pacific Front continues to put up a resistance. At one of their facilities in Miyazaki, the Pacific Front's Kanegawa Industries appear to be working on several new weapons to add in their growing arsenal. One of these new weapons seems to be a fully automated and pilotless vehicle. We might not be able to stop production of said technology completely, but if we pressure the Pacific Front forces there enough, it might be enough to halt the development on new prototypes for a while. Even better, the destruction of the facility might just force them into surrender, allowing us to acquire the weapons. Show them the might of the Chinese Dragon, General. Objective 1: Destroy the Pacific Front outpost. Objective 2: Destroy all Robot Ops Control Centers. Objective 3: Destroy enemy forces. Events Clearing the outpost The Chinese general had very few initial troops: just a few elite Qilin Tanks, Nuwa Cannons and Borillos with some Pyros and Tesla Troopers. Since a nearby outpost had been infiltrated, what he had to do is to clear another larger Pacific Front outpost so his MCV could get there. His troops opened a gap at the corner where a Prism Tower was to bypass the tight defenses of the outpost and quickly destroyed most of the buildings by detonating barrels. When all Power Plants were destroyed, Pacific Front abandoned all defensive structures; when all the buildings were destroyed, they sent all units to encircle the squad. The Chinese general responded quickly and eliminated all enemy forces in the outpost. Capture or destroy As the MCV was deployed, the general received a new mission: Miyazaki's Pacific Front wanted their Future Tanks to operate independently from the Robot Ops Control Center. Once he destroyed all three control centers, the Future Tanks on the battlefield would be shut down. But the Chinese was also planning to let a Technician try to decode the relevant data of the control center so that Future Tanks could be under their control. The general captured Tech Oil Derricks and Tech Hospital near the outpost, but the nearby infiltrated outpost was quickly destroyed - three Future Tanks X-0 detonated a lot of barrels there. In order to deal with these tanks, China began to send reinforcements, which were equipped with Pacific Front arsenal scrapped in Kagoshima. The first reinforcements were four Zephyrs. Soon after, the general received a second batch of reinforcements. This reinforcement included more Pacific Front units, and the reinforcements he received throughout the follow-up battle were all in this way. The Technician also came here. He mentioned that the War Factory and the control center closest to the base were connected with each other. As long as it decompiled the computer system, the hacked War Factory will continue to produce Future Tanks in the largest number. However, he also pointed out that the general could directly destroy it, and the choice was in his hands. The general commanded his troops to advance to the location where the technician said, and took the Technician to the designated location to start his work. The Technician completed his work in minutes, but the plan was only half done: even if he decoded the computer system of the control center, the other two control centers still maintain control of the Future Tanks with resistance. In order to gain complete control of these Future Tanks, several Saboteurs came to the battlefield to sabotage the two control centers. Blackout While the general was still attacking the Pacific Front bases, he was reminded that there was a strong signal that was interfering with his base. Then he suddenly lost control of all the buildings after a few seconds. Fortunately, the building control was immediately restored and the intelligence department was trying to track down the source of the interference signal for the general. After a short period of time, the search for intelligence had the result: there was a facility in the northwest corner of the battlefield that seemed to consisting reverse research on EMP technology, and China could not tolerate this technology as owned by the Allies, and requires the general to destroy this device, which was still working. The general at this time was letting Saboteurs go to the two control centers, but he was in trouble again: the two bases were protected by a kind of robot called Tengu, which has the ability to detect disguise. Knowing this, the general had to let the main force advance to the base, destroy the robots that threatened Saboteur first before let the Saboteurs complete the infiltration mission. Wrapping up The general began a counterattack, and his forces destroyed all defenses outside the Pacific Front base which had control centers, including Tengus on the road that the Saboteurs would pass. When the remaining two control centers were infiltrated, the Saboteurs sabotaged the control system and destroyed the control center. All Future Tanks were then turned to the general's control (while the direct destruction would cause all Future Tanks and Tengus turned off). After solving the problems of Future Tanks, the general took a moment to eliminate the last Allies forces there, including the Blackout Research Station. However, the Pacific Front initiates the control centers' self-destruct sequence right after the last of their forces are destroyed. Aftermath Despite China’s overwhelming victory in this battle, the Robot Ops Control Centers' self-destruction makes them unable to to fully grasp the production technology of unmanned tanks. Influenced by Yuri, they decided to explore research methods in mind control technology, but then Yuri's betrayal declared the plan to fail again. On the other hand, the destruction of the main Future Tank manufacturing complex in Miyazaki did not completely ruin the Future Tank Project. Some manufacturing complex in Kyushu Island still had some finished products of Future Tanks, while the other KI base in northern Japan saved the technology as well. This technique had helped some people years later... Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 65000 * The number of Allied defend troops and the number of reinforcements during the player purges the outpost are the least in this difficulty. * An additional player's reinforcement consists of Pacific Front equipment will be sent. Normal * Starting credits: 50000 Mental * Starting credits: 45000 * The number of Allied defend troops and the number of enemy reinforcements during the player purges the outpost are the most numerous in this difficulty. * The Allies will capture Tech Artillery Bunker at the west cliff near player's base initially. * Future Tank's firepower and armor will be strengthened. zh:星蚀 Category:Campaign Category:Covert Operations Category:Soviet missions